China Syndrome (Part 1)
China Syndrome (Part 1)' was the 12th episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 206th overall series episode. Written by Michael J. Weithorn, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 14, 2007. It was the first part of a season nd series concluding two-part story arc. Synopsis Part 1 of two part story. Carrie discovers that their Chinese baby is ready for adoption, but Doug wants to end the marriage because she didn't give up her apartment in Manhattan. Meanwhile, Arthur is forced to find a replacement bride for his wedding. Storyline Doug, having discovered that Carrie did not get rid of her apartment in the city, tells her that he wants a divorce. Carrie wants to stay together and plans to go to China to pick up their adopted child. Also, Ava St. Clair (Lainie Kazan), Arthur's bride-to-be, leaves him just before the wedding, believing that he was gay the whole time, leaving him jilted, staning at the altar. At the last minute, Arthur, now desperate, asks Spence's mother Veronica (Anne Meara), who felt jilted by Arthur for courting and deciding to marry Ava after their he long time they've dated one another without he offering a marriage proposal to her, to marry him, as she readily accepts, as the two decide to go ahead and "get hitched" during the planned wedding reception intended for Arthur and Ava. First part of two-episode story. Did You Know? Trivia #Lou Ferrigno also played himself in The Grindhouse Radio: GHR: Alan Robert - Life of Agony (2018), three episodes of Con Man (2015), and episode 4.12, "The Fall Guy: The Winner" (1984), of the ABC-Tv series The Fall Guy). #Holly, played by Nicole Sullivan is very pregnant in this episode. In real life, Nicole Sullivan gave birth two days after this episode originally aired. #Lou Ferrigno and his onscreen wife, Carla Ferrigno, are married in real life. The married on May 3, 1980, and have three children together. #Arthur was married three times. His first wife was Sophia, Carrie's mother, who died. Second wife was Lily who divorced him. His third wife was Tessie who died. #Arthur, played by Jerry Stiller, married Spence's mom played by Anne Meara. In real life, the two are married. #This is the final episode of the series. #This episode premiered exactly ten years after the series finale of the long-running ABC-TV sitcom Coach, which also ran for nine seasons. ;Spoilers When Doug is sitting in the alley with Holly, he tells her she can move in with him. Later, after she helps him out of the alley, and decides he wants to go to China to get the baby Carrie adopted, Holly asks him "should I move in after you get back from China?" How would Holly already know he's going to China when he just told Deacon seconds earlier? Goofs ;Character error Doug is extremely drunk at the wedding then sleeps in the car while Deacon drives him home to get his passport. However, when Doug walks into the house, he is no longer drunk nor slurring his words. The wedding was in Poughkeepsie, New york which is about an hour and thirty six minutes from Queens. Sure you can sleep it off some, but you would still be pretty tipsy or have affects from the alcohol. ;Continuity In the alley, Doug picks up the bottle of wine and holds it loosely with his hand resting on his knee. In the next shot, the bottle is resting on his knee. ;Crew or equipment visible When Ava tells Carrie that from now on she will only marry gay man, you can see that it is shot in a studio since behind Carrie we can see where the wall ends and the other room behind it can be seen. Conncetions ;References Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Anne Meara as Veronica Olchin, Spence's mother *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Josh Cooke as Rabbi Feldman *Lainie Kazan as Ava St. Clair *Jillian Bach as Sandy *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Jackie Flynn as Band Leader *Adam Ferrara as waiter *Carla Ferrigno as Herself (uncreited) *Lou Ferrigno as Himself (uncredited) ;Rest of cast listed alphabetically : *Charlotte as Baby Heffernan (uncredited) *Zoe as Baby Heffernan #2 (uncredited) *Dakin Matthews as Joe Heffernan (archived footage, uncredited) *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci (archived footage, uncredited) *Ray Romano as Ray Barone (archived footage, uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes